Kinou no MEMORIES, Kyou no PRIDE, Ashita no
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Uma visita sem propósito, uma amizade que restara, palavras no silêncio e o mesmo até logo novamente. Presente de Natal para Kei. ayabie, megamasso.


**N/A: **Essa é minha primeira fanfic sobre j-rockers e confesso que o casal escolhido me deu uma grande dor de cabeça. Tive pouco tempo para escrever e pouco tempo para pesquisar mais a respeito deles, mas espero ter sido o mais fiel possível. E espero que todos que lerem gostem do resultado.

_Presente de Natal para minha onee-chan okama e chisai-chibi-chan, Kei. Omae ga daisuki!_

**Kinou no MEMORIES, Kyou no PRIDE, Ashita no LONELINESS.**

Já era manhã quando ele alcançou a porta do apartamento e girou a chave na maçaneta. Sentia aquela conhecida exaustão que vinha depois de uma seqüência de shows apertada, noites mal-dormidas e o cansaço extasiante que estar nos palcos causava. Seus olhos certamente estavam vermelhos e ele bocejara o caminho inteiro. O balanço do carro fizera com que os outros companheiros quase adormecessem, não fosse a bagunça que alguns deles, ainda com um ânimo sobrenatural, faziam.

Em passos lerdos, adentrou a porta e fechou-a atrás de si, em seguida abaixando para descalçar os sapatos e calçar os chinelos que há semanas quase não o viam. A casa estava mergulhada em um tranqüilo silêncio e convidava a um bom descanso. Sem titubear, ele dirigiu-se até o quarto e sem preocupar-se com as roupas que vestia, desabou na cama e adormeceu imediatamente.

oOo

A janela e a cortina fechadas impediam que os raios de luz penetrassem no cômodo. Assim, quando abriu os olhos, o quarto estava mergulhado na penumbra e ele não sabia dizer que horas eram. Sentia como se houvesse dormido dias e no entanto, ainda sentia o cansaço.

Reuniu suas forças e levantou-se tentando ficar animado e esquecer a fadiga, pensando em como haviam se divertido apresentando-se nos quatro cantos do Japão. Acendeu a luz do quarto e deparou-se com os porta-retratos em cima da cômoda. Ali haviam ficado as lembranças daquela época que se fora. Toda vez que via aquelas fotos, sorria diante das memórias. Não era como se as coisas não estivessem bem agora, mas às vezes ele desejava poder ter o passado nas mãos de novo.

Passou pela sala ainda se perguntando como estaria aquela pessoa. E sabia que era melhor parar, pois toda vez que tentava entender o que se passava na cabeça dele, ficava confuso e irritado. Já na cozinha, colocou água na chaleira para esquentar e afastou tais pensamentos, lembrando-se de um cd que ganhara de um fã durante aquela turnê. Voltou para a sala e colocou o cd para tocar. A música logo tomou conta do ambiente e sem perceber, ele já balançava a cabeça no ritmo da melodia. O fã que lhe dera o disco dissera que se inspiravam muito em sua banda e ele agora percebia a veracidade das palavras. As canções lembravam um pouco as suas próprias e ele sorriu diante disso, achando legal que servissem de inspiração para alguém. Não havia sido assim com eles também no começo, de certa forma? Quanta coisa acontecera! E quem diria que hoje seriam uma banda reconhecida internacionalmente? Pensar na platéia européia o deixava de novo com aquela agitação pelas veias, aquela adrenalina toda voltava.

Quase saltitando, voltou para a cozinha e terminou de preparar o chá. Nem mesmo se dera conta de que já cantarolava o refrão da música de seu fã. Apenas notara que o vocalista tentava alcançar notas parecidas com as suas. Ia se servir quando a campainha tocou. Será que aqueles dois elétricos companheiros de banda já haviam descansado o bastante para quererem visitá-lo e virar seu apartamento de cabeça para baixo? Olhando para o alto, resignado, ele suspirou e foi atender.

E só esperava que sua cara não houvesse demonstrado sua surpresa quando se deparou com _ele_ do outro lado da porta.

oOo

- Eu acabo de preparar o chá. Está servido?

- Sim! – respondeu com um sorriso distraído, enquanto recostava-se no sofá.

Logo as xícaras estavam cheias do líquido fumegante e quase sincronizadamente ambos pegaram-nas, sorvendo devagar.

- Isso sempre me dá uma sensação de estar em casa. – também relaxando o corpo, ficando despojado no sofá, o anfitrião bebeu mais um gole do chá.

- Que tal a turnê de vocês?

- Como definir? Você sabe, aquela empolgação e depois a sensação de que é tudo muito surreal como...

- Um sonho distante.

- Sim! Exatamente!

Sorriram, mas o silêncio que se seguiu pareceu um pouco pesado demais. Terminaram de beber o chá, sem dizer palavra, até que a voz do visitante voltou a fazer companhia para a música que ainda tocava ao fundo.

- Composição nova? – acenou com a cabeça para o rádio.

- Isso... ah, não! É apenas algo que ganhei de um fã. – parou. – Você... não achou a voz parecida com a minha de fato, achou?

Ele parecia divertido e ao mesmo tempo, levemente contrariado.

- Não! – o amigo desatou a rir. – Está tentando te imitar, realmente, mas não é como se conseguisse de verdade. Percebi que era um pouco amador demais para ser seu.

O vocalista suspirou, divertindo mais ainda seu visitante ao demonstrar alívio.

- Mas não é uma lisonja, isso? Alguém se inspira em você.

- Muita gente se inspira em você também. Vejo isso em nossos shows.

De novo, algo no ar pareceu pesar.

- Ficamos conhecidos no fim das contas ne? – pontuando o assunto, o guitarrista desviou-se dele no mesmo instante. – Como estão os outros?

- Ah, bem! Voltaram animados como sempre, parece que não cansam nunca!

Ambos começaram a rir, lembrando de tantas dores de cabeça que já haviam tido com seus companheiros de banda e quantas já haviam dado a eles també haviam dado a eles tambmpanheiros de banda e quantas jça que jtante. - Como ser seu.

m. Era como se o tempo houvesse voltado e parado e seus pensamentos estivessem voltados para o mesmo caminho. Era uma sensação doce, mas que em algum momento se desfazia e então eles voltavam a dizer "até logo" e seguir com suas vidas, até um próximo encontro.

Sentiram falta de algo quando a música parou de dançar em notas pela sala, mas demoraram um pouco até perceberem o que era. O vocalista então levantou-se e tirou o cd, pegando outro na estante.

- Antes de irmos para essa turnê, consegui ouvir o último single de vocês. – disse, enquanto apertava o play. – Não poderia esperar menos, seus acordes continuam ótimos.

- Obrigado. Continuo dando meu melhor! – sorriu de forma simpática, ouvindo a própria música invadir a sala. – Você também conseguiu um bom guitarrista, parabenize-o pelas boas composições.

- Sim, sim... Yumehito-san é uma pessoa muito talentosa. Pensamos que seria difícil para os nossos fãs aceitarem-no, mas ele conseguiu conquista-los.

- Ninguém é insubstituível...

- Mas não é como se você houvesse sido substituído... eu não vejo assim. É como um novo ayabie, do começo. Os fãs... ninguém poderá esquecer o que você foi para a banda.

Ryouhei sorriu, enquanto batia de leve na perna, no ritmo de sua música. Ele entendia o que Aoi queria dizer por trás daquelas palavras e não sabia o que responder. Era sempre assim e fingir que não havia nada era a melhor saída.

- No começo, eu ainda esperava que houvesse volta, sabe? – Aoi disse, olhando para o alto, como se estivesse distante. – A banda era como... um pedaço de nós quatro... era como...

- Nosso filhote.

- Sim! Eu fico feliz que você tenha um novo projeto, que tudo tenha dado certo, mas lembrar do passado é...

- Um tanto nostálgico.

- Sim...

- E eu continuo conseguindo completar seus pensamentos! – o guitarrista riu.

- Com perfeição.

Riram.

O riso foi diminuindo aos poucos até cessar, mas dessa vez o silêncio que restou no ar foi quase confortável e deu espaço a música que ainda enchia o ambiente. Recostado no sofá, Aoi voltou a fitar o teto, até que disse como se estivesse meditando:

- Não tem volta mesmo, no fim das contas, ne?

Ryouhei se perguntou se aquilo era apenas sobre a banda e sabia que o amigo já conhecia a resposta. Não fazia sentido abandonar seu projeto e voltar para um ayabie que já estava com uma formação completa. Não havia sentido nem mesmo em cogitar a idéia, eles sabiam que seus rumos profissionais haviam se separado e agora podiam apenas continuar partilhando experiências e conselhos. Não, não havia volta, mesmo que houvesse um resquício de vontade, ou um pouco de saudade... mas era apenas sobre a banda que Aoi perguntava?

Quando seus olhares voltaram a se encontrar, ele soube que a banda era apenas um pretexto por trás da pergunta. Como sempre, voltavam a bater naquela tecla através das entrelinhas. Voltavam a jogar aquele jogo de "será que não dá mesmo certo arriscar mais uma vez?". Seria apenas mais uma cartada em vão e eles continuariam amigos, com aquele passado, mas amigos.

Mesmo que algo no íntimo pedisse para que arriscassem novamente.

- O que pertence ao passado não deve ser desenterrado senão como uma lembrança, certo, Aoi?

O vocalista assentiu com um leve aceno de cabeça. A mesma cartada de sempre.

E antes que o silêncio voltasse, o barulho de um celular cortou o ar.

- Alô? ... Ah, olá! ... Sim, sim, eu me lembro. ... Estou indo para lá. ... Até.

Tão logo desligou e guardou o aparelho no bolso, o guitarrista levantou-se.

- Queria ficar mais... mas tenho umas coisas a discutir com o Inzargi-san. Parece que nunca falta trabalho! – sorriu.

- E você continua dedicado!

- Claro!

Seguiram até a porta e ao abri-la, Aoi voltou-se e encarou-o.

- Não vou mais desenterrar o que pertence ao passado, Ryouhei.

- Obrigado pelo chá.

Com uma breve despedida, o guitarrista deixou o apartamento, mais uma vez.

E tudo que Aoi pôde fazer foi fechar a porta e ver-se sozinho em seu lar de novo, enquanto sentia a confusão em sua mente reaparecer. Seguindo-a, viria a irritação.

Era sempre assim quando ele tentava entender o que se passava na mente de Ryouhei. Sempre assim quando tentava fazer aquela cartada final ser diferente.

Porém a história tendia a ter o mesmo final, não importava quantas oportunidades de mudá-la surgissem. Eles jamais se dariam a chance de correr o risco novamente. Eram teimosos demais para sequer tentar. Teimosos demais para insistir.

E orgulhosos o bastante para deixarem o passado onde estava e seguirem em caminhos diferentes, que se cruzavam em algum momento e se perdiam outra vez.

Orgulhosos o suficiente para calarem a voz insistente no fundo de seus corações.

_- Owari –_

_**Notas finais:**__ Onee-chan!! Eu sei que você vai me xingar, que você queria algo mais kawaii, que etc etc... mas depois de ler algumas entrevistas eu não poderia fazer diferente xD Espero que apesar do final digno de uma tragic cinderella, tu goste do presente! Feliz Natal!!! _

_E a todos que lerem, muito obrigada, reviews se possível e boas festas!!_


End file.
